


por que me dejaste (cuando sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti)

by ArabAquarius



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Implied Character Death, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, M/M, Sorry guys, Unrequited Love, b safe out there, implied suicide, keith is gone, kinda true story, lotta angst, no happy ending, or just really sad, partially in spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabAquarius/pseuds/ArabAquarius
Summary: "home is where the heart is"after the war, lance goes home.





	

1412 we're on a cave tour and my brother thinks it's a dinosaur that ate us and all the stalagtites/-mites are it's teeth

1424 it's so cold in here i actually turned around and tried to ask you for your jacket

1435 mi hermano keeps saying dinosaur over and over again

1437 some water just dripped on my hair (it's supposedly good luck so i'll let it be)

1438 the tour guide's eyeliner is just beautiful (but don't worry i still think you're cuter)

1440 ok now it's kinda hot down here

1449 some blonde venezuela kid almost fell into a green underground lake

1452 mis pies duelen

1453 everyone keeps having to duck but i'm so short i just walk right through

1454 it's actually so pretty down here; i wish you could have seen it

1455 i got a cut on my thumb and i'm honestly more worried about how that's gonna affect the rock formations than tetanus

1501 the tour guide is flirting with me now

1502 we're talking about the different types of food these stalagmites look like

1502 so far we've got pancakes, fried eggs, and egg mcmuffins

1510 god, i miss you

1516 although i don't miss your jacket porque es tan húmeda aquí

1519 we're out now, i have survived

1521 ya te extraño tanto

1523 i wish i had actually told you all this. i was a lot more shy then you'd thought

1525 no soy seguro si te amo so voy a esperar

1526 pues, ya es demasiado tarde para esperando

1529 mis padres quieron tomar tantos fotos, pero estoy ahorrando todos mis sonrisas verdaderas para ti, aunque nunca las veras

1530 ¿sabes que tu me hacia alegre? casí nadie puede hacer eso ahora. estabas unico en este modo, y siempre seras

1532 en verdadera, tu no sabia nada de como me senti

1535 Pero es demasiado fucking late for that shite. it's too fucking late

1541 i just wished i had told you; i can't believe i wasted so much of our time

1544 i'm sorry, keith. te amo.

1659 i'll see you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - these are notes from lance, to keith
> 
> 2 - the numbers are 24 hr time


End file.
